memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miranda class
List of ships from "Court Martial The existence of the Reliant in that list raises reasonable doubt that the remaining ships are . If those ships are spurious speculation, then so is the list from the latter page. This list is based on fanon speculation from 1972. I know that you have little tolerance for fanon. So, if you are against one list, then you must be against the other. Be consistent in your approach. Do not remove a list because my username is associated with the change. I am restoring the list. The next time you remove the list, do the same with the Constitution-class page. Throwback (talk) 19:11, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :They are associated with Constitution class ships in several bg references. That is why they are there. The presence of one known miranda does not change anything. --Pseudohuman (talk) 02:08, August 14, 2014 (UTC) The only ships that are associated with the Constitution-class is NCC-1831, the Intrepid, and NCC-1697, the Essex, in the Encyclopedia. The other two ships - NCC-1685 and NCC-1718 - are not associated in the Encyclopedia with any Connie. Are you saying now that you will accept a fanon source for the association between these registries and the canon ships? I am shocked, absolutely shocked.Throwback (talk) 02:18, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Statements by staff members like Greg Jein are reference material, not fanon. --Pseudohuman (talk) 23:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::All else aside, the non-removal of somewhat similar information on another page is not a good reason to immediately revert removal on this one. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:05, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Miranda-class was introduced to Starfleet in late 22nd-century, not 23rd. The Miranda-class was introduced to Starfleet in the 22nd-century, as per the Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan and this wiki state. So why is the first line of the article stating that the Miranda-class was introduced to Starfleet in the 23rd-century, that is incorrect. Someone please edit it, the administrator is preventing me from doing so. In the first literally the first sentence of this page it is said that the Miranda-class was introduced to Starfleet in the 23rd-century, but as per Star Trek III: Wrath of Khan and this very wiki article the Miranda-class was infact introduced to Starfleet in the late 22nd-century. So why not say that? -- Theh5 (talk) 19:34, February 26, 2017 (UTC)theh5. : takes place in 2285 - that's the 23rd century. There's also a massive title card at the start of the film that tells you this. http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/twok-dc-hd/chapter01/st2-twok-dc-0024.jpg So, no, we won't say that it was introduced in the 22nd century, because that is wrong. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:51, February 26, 2017 (UTC) To be accurate, it is the late 22nd-century. -- Theh5 ::Late 22nd century would be 2170-2200. 23rd century is 2201-2300. 24th century is 2301-2400. 25th century is 2401-2500. Etc. to fix one date in there -- sulfur (talk) 11:09, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I would further add that this is because there was no "0th century". The 1st century was 1-100. Further, as indicated, the film itself states what century it is. If you feel that is wrong, you will need to take that up with the filmmakers. 31dot (talk) 11:35, February 27, 2017 (UTC) As Sulfur said though: 22nd century is 2201-2300. Then the wiki should still say 22nd century, just not late 22nd. -- Theh5 ::::That was a typo. 22nd century is 2101-2200. 23rd century is 2201-2300. 24th century is 2301-2400. You can look them up on Wikipedia. --NetSpiker (talk) 14:17, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :No, Sulf got himself all confused there! 2201-2300 is the 23rd century - as 31dot says, the 1st century AD does not run 100-199; the century number is always one ahead of the calendar year. See , for example: :The 23rd century will be the century of the Anno Domini or Common Era which, in the Gregorian calendar, will begin on January 1, 2201, and end on December 31, 2300. :Again, opens with a big, blue title card saying IN THE 23RD CENTURY - I really don't see what's so hard here. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:21, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :::This got me confused too. Yikes 31dot (talk) 14:25, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Roll bar banks Can we add mention to the Phasers that are also on the sides of of the roll bar? The reliant fires them in the first encounter with the enterprise. Image 1: http://i.imgur.com/olZwFNZ.png Screen Cap Image 2: http://i.imgur.com/ygqfBTR.png Photo of the studio model --Tuskin38 (talk) 00:01, May 16, 2017 (UTC) : They are mentioned there. Have been for years. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 12:36, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :: Maybe I'm blind, but I don't see it mentioned. --Tuskin38 (talk) 21:19, July 29, 2017 (UTC)